


Love's Duality

by imabubblegum



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Child Abandonment, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Parent-Child Relationship, Rough Sex, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imabubblegum/pseuds/imabubblegum
Summary: Duality refers to having two parts, often with opposite meanings, like the duality of good and evil. If there are two sides to a coin, metaphorically speaking, there's a duality.Everyone has a dual personality, the one that they want others see, and the one they want to keep.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun/Reader, i - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hundred percent fanfiction. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWNED the artists or anything that will be mentioned on the story, I am not a doctor nor work in a medical field, I don't accurately know all the medical terms that I might use. 
> 
> This is a very complicated stories, I would want to emphasize all forms of love, whether is good or bad. 
> 
> I'm doing this story while working, and honestly so I might not be able to update on a timely manner, but I will still try.

South Pacific Group is a group of companies across Asia that works on real estate, they are the leading brand in the business for over a decade. 

  
Chae Hyunwon, 29 years old, 6 foot tall, graduate at Korea University with a degree in Business Management and Entrepreneurship, he had his masteral at Harvard for Advance Business Management with units in Marketing. He's a single father, his sole heir is kept in the public eye no one knows how old the child is, who is the mother. The only information that the general public knows is that he is a boy and his name JooHeon. 

  
Im Changkyun and Yoo Kihyun were Hyunwon's friends since childhood, Changkyun has a triple degree in college and he studied Science, Astronomy and Business Management. His family own Seoul Pharmaceuticals, his father and mother are both into Immunobiology, he has a step brother Im Wohno, he is the one who's taking care of their family business. Yoo Kihyun, is a certified public accountant, he has a degree in mathematics and related science, he also has a doctorate in Finance. 

South Pacific Group is located at Gangnam South Korea, 35 floor tower with 3 penthouses that accommodate the mighty trio (Hyunwon, Changkyun and Kihyun). Hyungwon's penthouse is located at the 35th floor, it is painted in combination of, black, white and grey colors, has a mini garden and pool, he have 2 husky named Zizi and Kiki, he loves his solidarity unlike Changkyun, but he hates eating vegetables, he don't cook, don't wash his clothes, in short he is a living modern prince in Korea, a helper daily visits his pad during his hours to clean his house, wash his dishes, cook and all.

Changkyun on the other hand is a mama's boy, his mom visits him daily and prepare all the things he needs, all his expenses is still shoulders by his parents, from credit cards balances, he even received monthly allowance from his mom, he might be only a COO, but he is much wealthier than the CEO himself providing that he doesn't spend any amount from his own paycheck. Among the three, Kihyun is the most independent, he cleans his own house, wash his own dishes and clothes, he does not go out to drink, he spends his off days reading books, gardening and painting. Aside from his brilliant brain he is also a good painter, he paints all the paintings hanging inside South Pacific Tower. 

Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday all executive board have a meeting, during Mondays it was Hyungwon schedule to discuss anything that matter under his supervisions, while Tuesday is Changkyun and Kihyun schedules, during Friday the head of Human Resources Lee Jinki is reporting anything that concerns his department from hiring new employees, benefits concerning the welfare of their employees and all. 

South Pacific is not an ordinary company, the reason as why it is still the benchmark in the industry because the company itself treasure the employees as much as they cared for the executives, free lunch is provided for all, coffee is available in every floor of the building, each floors has it own restroom, and mini pantry, a hub, a recreational room and 6 bedroom sleeping quarters. 

There's a pride flag in the entrance of the office since the company is one of the supporters of LGBT community in Korea, being Kihyun and Changkyun is both part of that community and dating for 5 years way back in college but broke up for no specific reasons and remained friends and colleagues for the sake of the company. 

It was Friday and all executive board is on their way to 30th floor, where the main boardroom is located, Jinki is discussing about their upcoming Valentine's day program for the employee, last year they had a "Please date me bulletin board" where all employees can post a message for their love ones, crush or simply someone they want to date with. But for this year valentine's day they will be having a mini love concert, people across the company may join, and for the winner they will be having a dinner date with one of the mighty trio (whichever is available, but of course if the winner is male he will be having a romantic dinner date with Changkyun). The notice will be posted as soon as the meeting ends, aside from the "Love Concert" some of the executive requests to bring back the "Please date me bulletin board". 

As what they have discussed, the Valentine's program details are already posted on every's floor bulletin board, invites were already sent via email. For this event, they will be hiring a special judge. 

" _ **It was a freaking, tiring day**_ " the youngest executive whines when they finished the Friday meeting at 11 AM. "Im Changkyun, you've been working for only 2 hours, no right to complain idiot" Kihyun snappy answered his ex lover. " ** _I have a hangover, okay.. I texted you that last night, but you ignored me... stupid freak_** " he replies. " ** _I'm no longer your babysitter, mama's boy, hey CEO I'll be leaving I need to attend my department meeting at 11:30" he replied and walked away._ **" ** _Fine, old man"_**. 

**_"Look at that old freak, hyung, he's always like that to me_** " He continues to whine to Hyugwon, does he really hate me? God, hyung its been 1 year since he broke up with me he still can't move on, stupid old man.

Hyungwon, just look at his COO while he acts like a kid, Changkyun is 1 year younger than Hyungwon, while Kihyun is 1 year older than him. The reason for their break up is still secret even with Changkyun, he just received a text message that Kihyun wants a break, time and space _**"I need more time to myself", "I'm tired of your bratty attitude"**_ kinda message.

Hyungwon phones ring, he leaves the whining child alone and moves to the couch to answer the call privately as possible. " _ **Hello, Mr. Chae, your son Jooheon is having a fever, I already made him take his medicines but the fever is still quite high, should I bring him to the hospital**_ " the girl asked. " ** _Yes, bring him and keep me notified_** " he said and ended the call. 

The girl who takes care of Chae Jooheon is still a mystery, she is privately kept in the eye of the public for security and personal reasons. Jooheon or Honey (his nanny gave him that nickname) is a 3 years old chubby baby with deep dimples in both of his face, he has fair skin, quite tall for his age, has light brown eyes and deep brown hair. He was kept in a small commercial house in Eujiro near Myeongdong. Honey's biological mom died few minutes after his birth, his mom is Hyungwon girlfriend, she is 10 years older than Hyungwon, a retired actress, Hyungwon's parents does not support his relationship with the said actress, she has too many dating and drug scandals, her death was announced due to critical illness condition not because of giving birth to protect the image of South Pacific, his son and Hyungwon as well. 

He hired a nanny, she is Lee Jieun, she is a license nurse, 25 years old, petite with a long black hair, she's been Honey's nanny since the child was born, all the necessities they need were provided by Hyungwon he never visit his son on his home, rather, his driver will pick up the child every Sunday morning and will drive him back in the late afternoon. Being a nanny of Honey is both blessing and hell, blessing because the child is too sweet ang clingy, hell because the child's father never pays attention to him, everything should be reported to him via messages like time of wake up, eating schedules, bath schedules, and all. 

  
She brought the child to its personal doctor, upon diagnosis the child caught a flu for staying outside in the cold air. When Jieun reported that to Hyungwon, she received 30 minutes of nagging from the irresponsible father. **_"The driver is picking him up in 30 minutes pack his essentials"_** he texted. 

" ** _The child has a flu, a very contagious viral infection that affects the air passages of the lungs. It causes a high fever, body aches, and cough, and it's not Jieun fault_** " Kihyun tries to justify Jiuen from the wrath of Hyungwon, " ** _And, in fact you don't have the right to curse and humiliate her via phone, why? you as a father should be the one who takes care of your own child not a "stranger nanny"_** he added. Another god-like characteristic of Kihyun is he can be the most patient person in the world providing that he spent 5 years babysitting Changkyun, the most spoiled brat in Korea, yet he can also be the most snappish person you can meet. It is too irresponsible for Hyungwon to just fire Jieun just because his child got the flu, it's normal in every growing child, in all honesty. 

" _ **Hyung, I'm sorry I just worried and all"**_ the tall CEO defended himself. " ** _He will be arriving anytime soon, but I don't have a spare room in my penthouse, no child stuff here, can he stay with you tonight? I will ask Shownu hyung to... make a child room for him"_** he added. 

" _ **If Nanny Jieun will come with Jooheon, they can stay with me, even for how many years. God, you got a pretty virgin nanny out there Hyungwon hyung**_ " Changkyun silly commented, he cannot stand the serious aura in the room, both of his hyungs are too flustered just because a child is coming unplanned. Yes, child, he never called Jooheon as a baby, why? just because he always says, but of course he is a big baby that got too jealous in everything. He got a sharp stare from Kihyun, if his eyes had a bullet Changkyun might be dead right now, dead on the spot. " _ **Don't look at me like that, you broke up with me, my sex life is missing for about a year now, I miss having orgasm**_ " He said and left. 

Exactly 45 minutes after he texted Jieun, his child arrived at his door, it has a fever patch in his forehead, his chubby cheeks is blushing, his hands were warm, he is wearing a honey bee onesie and bumble bee slippers. **_"Hello, father_** ," the child greeted and bowed respectfully to his dad. Kihyun grabbed the child and took him in, checked his temperature and kissed his forehead. **_"Welcome, home baby boy"_**. 

Honey gives the note Jiuen asked him to give to his father, it's a simple instruction telling him what to do to attend Honey basic needs: 

_Hello Mr. Chae,_

_Again, I'm sorry for being an irresponsible nanny to Honey, he loves to play outside the house and I'm sorry for letting him play for too long. He loves cuddles whenever he is sleepy, he sleeps beside me, he cannot sleep without lights on, he's afraid of the "closet monster" of course he is, a baby. He ate a lot of fruit and veggies too, he does not like beef, but he loves chicken, pork and fish. He takes a bath as soon as he wakes up, he also loves drawing and reading books, I put all his art materials in his backpack._

_\- Jieun Lee._

Kihyun read the note and talks to Hyungwon about it, of course he agreed that Kihyun will take care of the child "for the meantime", Kihyun talk to Jooheon and told the baby that he will be sleeping in his house "for the meantime" while his daddy fixes things, he carry the child as soon as he started crying and whining, not understanding what is happening but his little brain knows thats he will not be sleeping at his house with nanny tonight. 

Kihyun carries the boy until they reach his penthouse, Hyungwon carries his things.He let the child roam around without supervision saying to the tall CEO that his penthouse is "child friendly unit" imagining Changkyun living there when they are still dating. He washes the child, prepares a porridge for him to eat, he also cuts apples and bananas into bite size for him, he changes his fever patch and puts moisturizing lotion on his face and feet. He asked Hyungwon if he wanted to stay but the tall guy refused, he kneeled in front of his child, kissed his forehead and left. 

He brings the child to his master bedroom flat, it is the most expensive place in his penthouse, it is 350 square feet, with personalized king size bed, the bed is Hastens Vividus and it costs around hundred fifty thousands dollars, colored cream white, black and grey. His room is in monochrome colors, it has an attached bathroom that has a mini jacuzzi, shower, toilet, vanity dresses and small pantry where he kept his expensive toiletries and stuff. His walk in closet is simple, he does not pay too much attention to luxury suits nor clothes, most of what he has is from Gucci, he loves to wear tracksuits normally from Adidas or Nike, he does not have any interest with cars as well, he only owns 1 Ferrari 250 GT Spyder. But he is very particular with his bed, he changes his Hastens Vividus every year, changes his pillow cases and blankets every week, he has Air purifier place in every size of his house, he is a sucker for cleanliness, one of the reason why Changkyun and him fights daily. 

" ** _Uncle Ki, where do I sleep?_** " the child humbly asked. " _ **Oh, gosh... of course baby you will be sleeping with Uncle Ki, go to bed and choose your pillow, Uncle Ki will take a bath first and I will join you in a while.....okay?**_ " he sweetly replies. 

As instructed, Jooheon went up to the bed and chose the smallest pillow available and hugged it. After about 20 minutes Kihyun joined the child in bed, he wore a bright yellow pajama while his socks were designed with a cute little chubby hamster. " _ **Why does my father hate me?**_ " the child asked his uncle. Chae Jooheon is 3 years old but he is too smart for his age, thank you for the brain cells he inherited from his father, he asked questions maturely, he follows the rule very well, when you asked him to stop crying he will stopped, he does not asked for toys, ice cream or candies unless it was given to him, he spent his time with Jieun reading books, drawing and watching educational cartoons, at the age of 3 he can count in English, Japanese and Italian, he can also write his name in proper Hangul and in English characters as well. He knows how to pray, gives thank you and says sorry if needed. At the age of 3, he knows that his CEO father does not love him, he thinks. 

" _ **No baby, your daddy loves you, he just.... busy with work**_ " the older answered assuring the little child that he is indeed loved. " _ **But, nanny kisses me goodnight and tells me love you my baby dumpling, father did not do that**_ " the child shyly answers. " ** _You daddy, is very ... am, he is .. yeah he loves you, but he is... busy"_** Kihyun was disappointed in himself he cannot properly explained what he wanted to say, he wants to assured the kid that he is loved and his father love him but he can't, he suddenly unlearned everything he knows, to make the situation less serious and more child friendly he sings for Jooheon, he remembers what Jieun says last time Jooheon likes her singing, whenever she cannot answer the child question because it is about his father she just hum him a lullaby, which is somewhat effective, he noticed that the child clings to his side and hugged him with his chubby long arms. 

Spoiled brat is a term often called to the people or children who exhibit behavioral problems from being overindulged by their parents or other caregivers. They are perceived as spoiled and may be described as "overindulged", "grandiose", "narcissistic" or "egocentric-regressed". That is the exact definition of who Im Changkyun is, being the youngest in Im family, he has an overprotective mother, a "do what you like" father and a sweet and caring older brother who literally does whatever he asks. 

28 years old Im Changkyun is whining, no he is fuming with anger, his brain cells created extraordinary circumstances in his brain, he is angry because? hold on, why the brat is angry in the first place.   
He had a wonderful dinner cooked and prepared by his extra wonderful mom, his dad approve his request for a new toy car (a new red Ferrari, that's his toy car), his older brother transferred 100 thousands dollar to his account just because, no specific reason.

  
**_"Why does that kid need to sleep with hyung, so childish"_** he muttered to himself while plopping his ass to his bathtub, filled with lavender petals. 

**_"I hate Hyungon hyung, why he cannot take care his own son, so..so..soo stupid"_** his angers escalated, he only wear his Tom Ford boxer, refused to dry his hair and dragged himself towards his bed. 

At the 35th floor, the penthouse is quite, it's scary, with no lights on the only proof that someone is living there is a faint snob that you can hear from the master bathroom, it's been three years but the pain is still fresh, the pain is unbearable, he still remember those quickies, late night dates, out of the country dates, cuddles, sexs, and all. He can still remember the flawless skin her lover has, her long dark brown hair, her lean yet curvy body, her eyes, her lips and her all. 

He always misses her, during their anniversary, her birthday and his son's birthday. He knows he loves his son, he is sure of it, but he is scared, scared that the only remembrance she has will soon leave him again.

  
There's nothing he can do but to cry, stand up, and cry again. His undying love to her is his commitment that transcends any circumstance or situation. He will love her, until forever. Until whenever. 

It is the first time in three years that Jieun will sleep without Honey beside her, he felt lonely and empty. She loves the child like a mother loves her son, she is an orphan, she knows what the feeling of being unwanted, unloved is. She made a promise the moment she held Honey that this little angel will not experience the longing and feeling to be wanted, she will love him more than his own kin will do, she will love him more than she loves herself. 

  
She got a massage that the child will stay with his father for a week, it still saddened her that Hyungwon refuse to talk to him like a normal person, their conversation usually is via KakaoTalk, during her expected and planned visit to the South Pacific, only Changkyun is hyperly greeted her, and sometimes that maknae requested her to cook and bake, Kihyun on the other hand is very professional, yet caring is in his nature, he greeted her with a warm smile and talks to her asking anything about Jooheon and all. 

  
Being free for work in a week, Jieun notified her boss Hyungwon that she will be leaving Seoul for the meantime, she will visit her friend in Gwangju for a few days and will be back at the house a day before Honey returns. After a few minutes, she received an okay. 

The first breakfast of Honey with Kihyun is a mess, his father is seated beside him looking at with awe and overprotective eyes, while Changkyun seated on his front looking at him is a big threat to his finances and stuff.

_**"Im Changkyun, don't scare the child, it's his first morning with us. Let him eat his cereal with ease"** _Kihyun said while peeling bananas and apples for Jooheon. " _ **Why does his cereal have fresh fruit and mine doesn't?"**_ he replies. _**"Because he is a baby, and a baby needs fruits to grow up"**_ the elder answered. _**"His father is Hyunwon hyung, he will grow tall even without eating apples"**_ the youngest retorted. _**"Peel me bananas and apples too, I want to eat"** _he added. 

It's not a typical day for Honey, after breakfast his father left, his uncle Kihyun brought him to the bathroom and bathed him, of course Changkyun was there too. _**"Why you have to wash his little birdie, he can do that by himself"** _he smirked. _**"Im Changkyun, he is a fucking 3 years old, he cannot wash himself properly, and can you please move out of a minute"**_ the elder agrily pushed him out, but of no luck the brat is still there.

_**"You did not wash my big birdie when I asked you to,**_ " he snapped. _**"Im Changkyun, I washed your whole body for 5 years! fuck off!"**_

  
When Kihyun shouted, Joo cried, he was scared because his uncle Ki had a loud voice, he was also scared because his uncle Kyun is annoying. _**"Baby...sorry, I was not mad at you.. okay? stop crying babe, once we are done here, we will go to the park...buy ice cream?... okay?"**_ He tries his best to make the child calm down. 

He bathed Joo as fast as he could, dry his hair and put baby lotion to his arms and legs, put sunscreen to his chubby face. He packed a snack for him, grabbed his wallet and car key. 

When they exited his penthouse Changkyun was waiting in the executive garage, wearing his most sarcastic smile. "Hey, old man I'm coming with you whether you like it or not" he greeted his hyung. 

They rode Kihyun's Ferrari, and went to Seoul National Park, it is a 15 minutes drive from South Pacific, they parked, Kihyun carried Joo and he let Changkyun carry their things. He picked a spot under a big tree, he put the child down, and set up the picnic stuff he forcefully asked Changkyun to carry. 

**_"Uncle Ki can I play with my toys now?"_** the child humbly asked. He noticed that every time he wanted to do something Joo asked permission first. Whether playing, watching and all. The child plays with his toy robot, he is seated beside Kihyun, a few feet away from Changkyun. 

**_"Are you planning to be that kid's babysitter for life?"_** Changkyun disappointedly asked him. 

Even if they broke up, Changkyun usually bothers Kihyun in any way he can, pissing him off during lunch. ignored him during board meetings and made his life as CFO as hard as possible, always requesting budget clarifications and approval. 

**_"If I know you would want to have a child, we can adopt"_** he spoke his thought too loud. _"I want to have my own child, but you as her father... I don't think so, you're an ass"_ Kihyun replies. 

_"So, you want to have a daughter..., nah I want a son"_ A son that will continue my family genes and fortune. 

**_"Uncle Ki, can we call nanny? maybe later if you and Mr. Kyun are done talking"_** the child asked, ** _"I missed her.... and she.. she's lonely now, alone in our house"_** _"Yah! you brat don't call me Mr. Kyun.... call me hyung! stupid child"_

Jieun was having a coffee date with her best friend Zico when Kihyun video called her, for the security of Joo, he excused herself for a while and went to a more secluded part of the cafe to take the call. Honey was crying when he saw his nanny on the phone, he kept on babbling how he missed her so much, he says that he slept with Uncle Kihyun and ate with his father, he kept on asking for his nanny to come back home and pick him up. Eventually, for her sake Kihyun explained that Joo indeed sleeps with him, because his father's house is still under some renovations, he also assured her that everything is okay and thanked her for protecting Joo's identity. 

As soon as the video call ended, she came back to her table and continued enjoying her coffee. Zico and her were childhood best friends, they practically grew up together, people know them and think that they are a thing, but no, they love each other but not in a romantic way. Zico is an underground rapper, a composer and lyricist that works with some of the most popular boy groups in Korea, he lives in Gwangju but sometimes he spends his days in Seoul for work. 

He knows that his best friend is too personal and private, he does not ask questions on whatnot. They have the most beautiful friendship, they trust and care for each other. When Jieun is still studying Nursing, Zico helps him with her finances, being an orphan and a university student is not easy. 

**_"I'm okay.. I love my job, its easy... taking care of that child is not tough" she explained. "He makes me feel loved, I loves his dimples and all, I'm sad that I cannot introduce him to you.. you know its..."_**

**_"Its private, and I perfectly understand, no need to explain.. no biggie Ji"_** Zico assured her. Their conversation continues until late afternoon, they grabbed dinner at stroll the province once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sucked at doing summary. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the second chapter, its kinda boring full of office stuff and all, but the real drama will start at Chapter 3. To those who leaves kudos! Thank you. 
> 
> Be safe : )

Denialism is an essentially irrational action that withholds the validation of a historical experience or event, when a person refuses to accept an empirically verifiable reality.

Jieun would like to denied her new reality, there's no way you can survive living at South Pacific, yes, it gives you all the luxuries in the world but it also heavies the burden on your shoulder, your action will always be watched, you cannot enjoy to even breathe a polluted air, just because you cannot go out without asking permission. 

  
Its life duality, many people love the fact that South Pacific is indeed a company for masses, the position is not based on how prestigious your university is, your race, sexual presentation and skin color does not matter. Equality is one of the norms they possess after all. 

  
In concrete definition Duality is the intuitive and psychological confusing nature of mankind to be twofold. The state of being in two qualities.People have two qualities, can be happy and sad at the same time, hungry but full, or lonely but content in life. 

In concrete definition Duality is the intuitive and psychological confusing nature of mankind to be twofold. The state of being in two qualities.People have two qualities, can be happy and sad at the same time, hungry but full, or lonely but content in life.   
Just like today, Lee Jieun is having the most exciting yet bothering moment in her existence. She is standing in front of Hyungwon's door, with a big purple bag in her back, wearing her not so formal yet too casual blouson jacket, skinny black jeans and sneakers. 

  
Starting today, she will be living with Hyungwon and Joo, for the meantime, since the tall CEO is having his overprotective but less loving feeling toward his son. The instruction is pretty simple "do not go out of the penthouse with my permission". She knocked humbly and when the door opened, a running child tackled her and attacked her with kisses. 

**_"I miss you nanny...."_** the child incoherently mumbled while trying his best to get his nanny attention, the young nanny's attention is focused on Hyungwon who's only wearing a boxer, 6 pack abs is exposed, the tall man forget that his child nanny will be home soon. 

Jieun awkwardly greeted **_"Goodday, Mr. Chae I arrived"_** **_"Yes, I noticed.... am, let me get dressed first"_** he answered and went directly to his master bedroom without looking back to the blushing Jieun.

After a while, Hyungwon went back to the living room properly dressed, he told Jieun that he does not have any spare room at his house, so she will be sleeping at Kihyun's guest room for the meantime, she does not need to worry about her being in there the penthouses have its maximum security, rest assured that no one from himself, Kihyun, Changkyun, Changkyun's mom have the authority of getting in there without asking permission to the chief guard. He also added that Kihyun is the more tamed, compared to Changkyun and of course they wouldn't want a fuming Mrs. Im once she knows that there is a stranger living with his precious son. 

  
For the time being, Jiuen asked Hyungwon if she could cook lunch since it's almost 10 AM and Joo might get hungry at any moment, she got his approval and without further ado the young girl made her way to the kitchen. It's not a typical kitchen that you can always see on Korean household, it is super clean only indicates that the living thing living at this house is not into cooking. 

It's surprising that Hyunwon's pantry and refrigerator have food stocks, the tall guy might have asked his personal assistant to do his grocery shopping. She checked the ingredients and came up with an idea to cook chicken soup, rice and steak, she also peeled fresh orange and ripe mangoes to make a shake for Joo. After 1 hour of cooking, she asked Hyungwon if she should set the table now for them to eat, but she was told that Kihyun and Changkyun will eat with them. 

  
Right after she finished setting the table, the two ex-lover arrived, without hesitation Changkyun goes directly to the table, while Kihyun greeted her and bow, she picked up Joo from his playpen, wash his hand and put him on his baby chair, it was Hyungwon who asked her to seat and eat with them. The lunch is somewhat peaceful, Hyungwon silently eats his food, Kihyun approved it tastes and asked her for her recipe for the chicken soup, with God graces Changkyun is well behaved today, he just eats his food silently. But his silent glances on Jieun was not hidden on Kihyun sharp eye, he knew that his bi-sexual ex-boyfriend might have a little crush to the petiite nanny. 

  
After the lunch, Jiuen washed all the dishes, she put Joo again on his play pen and let the child play while she cleans. Hyungwon and Changkyun attended his meeting with Lee Taemin, the COO of the new investment firm they are eyeing to buy, Kihyun went to his office to attend his pending works, and starts his financial review for the upcoming company audits next week. 

As a personal nanny, his primary job is to make sure that Jooheon is safe, eating well and comfortable. She made a simple banana pie for snacks, she also made a fruit salad for dessert later. She washes Joo clothes and disinfects his toy, she also creates a workbook for him where he can practice his tracing skills in English letters. Once she is satisfied with all she does, she puts Joo to his nap, while the child is sleeping she opens her laptop and reads her past topic in university, she wishes to pursue medicine but because of her current situation she was not allowed to. 

  
The meeting between, Hyungwon, Changkyun and Taemin is tough, as a CEO Hyungwon have the last say whether they will buy the firm or not, he wanted to, another expansion is something he cannot let go, but the COO was not yet convinced that The Lee brothers investment firm is a good investment per say. Hyungwon knows Changkyun by heart and he knows that if the childish brat says no, it's a no. 

The chief operating officer (COO) is a senior executive tasked with overseeing the day-to-day administrative and operational functions of a business. The COO typically reports directly to the chief executive officer (CEO) and is considered to be second in the chain of command. He insists that The Lee brothers investment firm has a scandal about not paying its tax on time, they also misrepresent some investment returns and promises unit increase without validation and accuracy. hence, COO Taemin assures that the past scandal is already being taken care of. 

But, it still a no for Changkyun, but instead he would want to investigate further before they sign the contract, money is not an issue, South Pacfic have the finances and resources, it just that Changkyun is very keen when it comes to acquiring new firm or another company since his job is basically within the company operation. 

  
As discussed, they will be having another meeting after a week, Changkyun will just make a quick financial and operational review to The Lee brothers investment firm, and he would like Kihyun to join the meeting next week because he is the head of finance. After the meeting with COO Lee Taemin, the two operation heads made their way to another meeting, this time they will be presenting South Pacific to Lalia Americana, it's another investment firm but the shares and stocks they are managing is based in the USA. South Pacific would want to expand its wing to the US market to grab the opportunity of the recession that the USA is having right now, it's also a good way for them to tap the global market. 

Another skill of Im Changkyun is he is fluent in English, same goes with Hyungwon and Kihyun, but among the three he is the most confident in speaking and discussing in English, that is the reason as why he is always being sent to business meetings abroad. 

  
Changkyun is very strategic with a focus on details, has an extraordinary ability to dig deep on a wide range of issues. At the same time, he knows the bounds of his responsibilities so as not to lose sight of the forest for the trees. That is why he is considered a "little monster" in business presentations, his head is full of strategies and he always makes sure that all operation units are functioning as one. He appreciates talent and people. He understands the business depends on talented individuals working as a team, maintaining the operations, they keep an eye out for ways to improve the company by deepening the pipeline of talent, constantly raising the level of talent through strong hires, and providing opportunities to develop existing team member skills.

But, he has no ego, he put his organization first. He can decline speaking engagements and instead gives those opportunities to a business-line head or head of marketing he always finds ways to share the limelight with others. The most annoying yet helpful trait he has is, he is data driven; he is not guided by instincts, internal politics, hunches, or executives’ gut feelings, he decides and approves based on data he has in hand. 

  
With the impressive presentation that Changkyun has, he got the contract, Lalia Americana agreed to be the major wing of South Pacific to the US market, they already signed the contract and only will plan the media and PR promotions. Lee Jinki of the HR department will facilitate and ready all the legal documents they will be needing, Kihyun already informed about the new project, his team will handle all the finance matters and will allocate the budget for the new project. 

**_"Goodjob, Changkyun... you are really helpful, thank you for doing the presentation on my behalf"_** Hyungwon hugged his younger brother, ** _"I'm sorry.. I still a mess"_**

**_"Its okay hyung... you know I like making those business man think that they are stupid"_** he smiles and hugged back his hyung _" **And, how about you... you... set me a date with your child's nanny... how about that?" "Okay.."**_

it's almost 9 PM when Hyungwon arrived at his flat, Jieun greeted him with tired eyes, he told the taller man that Joo is already sleeping in his room, and she just waited for him to come home before going to Kihyun's. The shorter girl bowed, and made her way to the front door. 

  
Kihyun gave her the passcode on his penthouse, she also told the room she will be using, Kihyun is not yet home, he might have another late night work or something. She went straight to her designated room, it has its own bathroom, a walk in closet, a mini study, a fluffy bed. She washed her body, scrubbed all the tiredness away, put on her pajamas and drift, texted her best friend and finally drifted herself to sleep. 

  
While everyone is peacefully sleeping, a hardworking Kihyun is still in front of his computer, with a calculator on his left side and a warm coffee on his right side. As a CFO of the company the primary responsibility is planning, implementation, managing and running all the finance activities of a company, including business planning, budgeting, forecasting and negotiations.With the new project they acquired and the financial review that Changkyun is asking him he stuck with too much work, but he is enjoying it. He loves the stress that number and accountancy is giving him, this is an empire, he is the king inside his office. 

As a CFO it is his work to protect the vital assets of the company, ensure compliance with financial regulations, close the books correctly, and communicate value and risk issues to investors and boards. He also operates an efficient and effective finance organization providing a variety of services to the business such as financial planning and analysis, treasury, tax, and other finance operations. His partners with COO to take a seat at the strategy planning table and help influence the future direction of the company. They are vital in providing financial leadership and aligning business and finance strategy to grow the business.

  
11PM on his digital clock, tired eyes from reading, his brain cells are already dying, his stomach is aching for too much consumption of caffeine, he still hasn't had his dinner yet. There are 15 missed calls and 6 unread messages from Changkyun, 1 message from Hyungwon, and 2 from his mom. He opens his mom's message, it is her usual reminder to not stay in the office too long, or eat your food on time, I love you baby. Hyungwon's message is simple "Hyung...all documents were already sent to your email, thank you. love you" and there goes the Changkyun message:

_**From: Kyunie** _

_Hey! Oldman... answer my call..._

_**From: Kyunie** _

_hyunnnnnnnnnggggggg....... I'm hungrey...._

_**From: Kyunie** _

_Hey!!!!! I'm not joking! mon did not come she's busy..._

_**From: Kyunie** _

_I'm dying..... feeeeeeeeed meeeeeeeeee_

_**From: Kyunie**   
_

_I hate you...................... Kyunine died hungry_

_**From: Kyunie**   
_

_I'll have a date with nanny : )_

**_"I have a date with nanny"_** fuck your bisexual dick Im Chnagkyun. 

**To: Kyunie**

_I'm not your mom to feed you, grow up! and idc._

Once he finishes dealing with his not so long ignored messages he goes back to his computer, review again the reports he's been doing since yesterday, make sure no misspelling, grammatically correct and concise he saves it to the backup, to his computer and sent it to Hyungwon and Changkyun for well approval. 

He goes up to his penthouse, upon entering he notices a small purple sneakers, he mentally slaps himself for not remembering that Jieun is staying with him for a meantime. He goes straight to his kitchen to grab some water, when he notices that there's soup on the table with a note. 

_Hello Kihyun-shi,_

_I make crab and corn soup, you can reheat it if you like to have light night snacks._

_\- Jieun._

A smile curved in his small face upon reading the note, that girl is really amazing, she acts like a mom with her small frame. He reheat the soup and devores it deliciously, once finished he washes his plate, go to his room, stripped all his clothes put it on a basket, he needs a quick shower before sleeping, he adjusted the water temperature to warm, grabbed his lemon body wash, soaped his body and cleans it. After cleaning his body he nakedly walks towards his vanity sink and gently washes his face with his Natura Bissé Diamond White Rich Luxury Cleanser, he is very particular with his facial routine. Obsessive Compulsive.

At exactly 5 AM Jieun woke up, he quickly bathe herself, prepare a simple but reheatable breakfast for Kihyun, and went to Hyungwon's house to prepare her morning routines for Joo, he cooked soup, spam, bacon and fried eggs for breakfast, juices fresh oranges, cleans the living room, and wait for the father and son woke up. 

It's almost 6:30 AM when Hyungwon woke up, carrying a sleeping Joo in his lean but long arms, he silently greeted Jieun goodmorning and gave the child to her. He eats breakfast, bathes and goes out. 

Every morning it is Joo routine to eat his breakfast, take a bath, and do his morning lessons like tracing activities, sometimes its drawing, or coloring, it is fun and educational to the child, at around 10 AM he usually takes his snacks, contains fruits and some bread. After lunch he usually plays until his nap time, that is the daily routine of the untold, hidden heir of Chae Hyungwon. 

It's almost 4PM when Jiuen received a text message from Hyungwon saying that he could have a friendly date with Changkyun this coming weekend. Of course she said yes, can you say know to Im Changkyun? 

Saturday comes fast, she is now in front of a whole body mirror, admiring herself. She is not born with a silver spoon in her mouth but ,it's not that she can't afford buying expensive clothes now, but she refuses to spend her money anyway. She is wearing a Gucci silk mid-length black skirt topping with Gucci white cotton top, and Gucci marmont leather heels, her outfit was provided by Changkyun, as she needs to dress well for their dinner night. The youngest brat is dressed up as well, it is his ordinary dress to kill aura, he is wearing a Ralph Laurent purple label Gregory two piece wool suit, underneath those suits is a Alexander Wang plain white tee, and Versace signature loafers. 

They have a reservation at Pierre Gagnaire a Seoul, one of the most expensive restaurants in the area, Changkyun drives his newest toy, his father's gift, a Ferrari LaFerrari Aperta. The travel is too quiet, no one is talking. The only sound you can hear is the Ferrari engines. When they arrived at the location, Changkyun gave the key to the valet, they entered the grandiose restaurant and proceeded to their private room for dinner. Changkyun is romantic, in a sense that he pre-ordered their meals and requested a no to minimum assistance from the staff, and being Im Changkyun, the person who served their dishes is the head chef. 

After they have their "romantic dinner" they went to Han River, it was Jieun's idea, she did enjoy the effort but its too expensive and not her, so she dragged Changkyun to Han River, they seat on a bench near the water, they talked about life, work and hobbies. He learned that Jieun loves to sing and her favorite idol group is Monsta X and Bigbang, she learned to cook since 12 years old, her parents died when she was 10, since then she lives alone on their house in Gwangju, it was Zico's parent who stand as her second parents and Zico being her best friend helped her in all her finances. 

It not hard to get close with Jieun she is an open book, what you see is what you get, she loves to smile and very honest, her aura is comforting maybe that's why Changkyun shares some of his secret to her, he told her that he is indeed bisexual, and he still love Kihyun. Time flew and it's almost midnight when they arrived home, he accompanied Jieun to Kihyun's front door the petite girl bowed and thank him for a wonderful dinner and chit chats, he received a warm dimpled smile from the boy and without any hesitation kisses her cheeks and ran away.

Jieun was flustered by the sudden kiss on her cheek but it's not a big deal, Joo and her will be staying with them until tomorrow anyway. She went inside as silently as she can, but a drunk Kihyun welcomed her, the older man in drinking his all time favorite Screaming Eagle Cabernet. **_"Hello.... Jieun, how's your date?"_** he asked, **_"I heard....you..he...well, he.. prepared everything"_** It pained him knowing that Changkyun made an effort for her, it's never the case when they are still dating, it was always him, from booking the restaurant, hotel and trips, it was him. **_"Yes, Kihyun-shi... it was a nice friendly dinner"_** she answered. She answered safely not wanting to add another fuel to the burning fire. **_"We..we went to Han river, and talked there.....he is a kid, like Joo, no need to worry"_** she added. **_"I'm not worried about that.... I know, i'm worried about my feelings....I still love him..but it's complicated"_** he said. ** _"Kihyun-shi... you know I may not be your friend but if you want someone you want to talk, I'm all ears"_**

Without hesitation Kihyun invited Jieun to have a drink with her, the girl kept silent, she just lend her ears to listen to Kihyun's untalked emotions, he told her that he still in love with his ex-lover, Changkyun was his first relationship, he did not have any after as well. He loves the young brat with all his heart, he was his first kissed, first sex and first heartbreak. He honestly told Jiuen that Changkyun was bisexual, he dated tons of girls and few boys since highschool, he's a fan of one night stand, no string attached, but everything changes when he fell inlove with Kihyun, for 5 years Changkyun did not pay attention to someone beside him, his world revolved around Kihyun, he always there, when he woke up, when he sleep, when he take a bath and cook, when he go to shopping, travels name it, Changkyun is always with him. It was fullfill and he felt special, but he became tired of their daily routine, he can't breathe, he started to feel like he does not own his life anymore because there was Changkyun in everything that he did. Their families do not have any complaints about them dating, but Changkyun mom was worse than him, she likes to drag Kihyun to her parties, presents him as her future-son-in-law, he likes it, but sometimes it's too much. 

**_"I broke up with him... because I want to breathe, I want him to learn that I have my own life, he has his own... I broke up with him..because..because I'm slowly hating my self for loving him too much"_ **

****

**_"I broke up with him..because I felt like a prisoner... I can't say no to everything he asked, but... did I make the wrong choice? for choosing myself.... why...why I am hurt"_ **

****

Jiuen gave him her most apologetic smiles, caressed his face, wiped his tears and said **_"I haven't been in love, but I know how... and I believe If you aren't good at loving yourself, you will have a difficult time loving anyone, since you'll resent the time and energy you give another person that you aren't even giving to yourself". "I don't say that breaking up with him and choosing to break your own heart is okay, but I think you need to love yourself first, once you forgive and love yourself, you can try to bring him back to your life again"_**

**_"What if... I am late? what if.. he..he..." "No, he said he loves you and I feel that his love is real"_ **


End file.
